Please Don't Cry, Rimachan
by xoBitterSweetox
Summary: Rima vowed to never fall for any boy due to a family secret of hers. But when Nagihiko comes along, she falls deeply in love with him. Nagihiko slowly does the same, but to protect him, Rima treats him like hell. Can their love have a happy ending? AU
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: You're all probably wondering: "OH NOOOO! ANOTHER FANFIC THAT IS GONNA BE DELETED SOONER OR LATERRR!" Well guess what? No. This is a fanfic that was meant to be a one-shot (and I may leave it this way too) that is supposed to give me ideas. The fic is AU so please understand that. If it was the regular: "I HATE YOUUUUUUU!" and then "NO WAIT I LOVE YOUUUU!" then it'd be BORING. So now it's: "I love you!" and then fake hating. So yeah! Enjoyyy~**

**Chapter 1**

Every single person in this universe knows that girls always go through the stages of falling in love with some boy and going boy-crazy after them. I vowed to myself I would never fall for any boy ever, because if I did they would get hurt. Yet that promise has been broken for at least a year now. My eyes wander after him. I yearn for him to be near me. Yet it isn't destined to be.

I was walking to school one morning when I bumped into _him. _He was my crush and the one I wanted to be with. I could feel my heart racing already. He was so handsome. He had the longest and deepest shade of violet I have ever seen. His eyes were such a pretty brown and they were big too, making him look kind of young. His skin was smooth like butter and he was pretty slim for a boy. Yet he was also smart and extremely talented as well. His family was rich and famous as well! He was…perfect.

I breathed in his intoxicating scent, which seemed to lure me in closer towards him. I then realized what I was about to do, and stopped myself immediately before doing so. He stared at me, and I stared at him back. It was a moment of silence before he said, "Um, you're Mashiro Rima, right?"

"Wha–oh yeah, that's me! Um…and you're Fujisaki Nagihiko!" I stammered.

"Nice to meet you, Mashiro," Nagihiko greeted.

"Ah, nice to meet you too, Fujisaki," I greeted back. "You're in the Guardians with me, aren't you?" I suddenly asked.

Nagihiko chuckled. "Yup, I'm the Jack's chair. I believe this is the first time we've actually talked, hasn't it?"

"Yeah, it has. You seem so high on maintenance most of the time."

"I know. I get that a lot. But I'm pretty easygoing when you get to know me! Just because my family is rich doesn't mean I am. I won't be able to get their money until they're dead."

"I see. Well…I better get to class! Don't want to be late; bye!" I waved goodbye to Nagihiko and quickly ran off to class, praying for my heartbeat to slow down.

That was the very first time I have ever spoken to Nagihiko. His voice gave me chills down my spine. But I have to keep it cool! I can't act like any of those other crazed fans! He always seems so annoyed of them. I don't want him to also think I'm an annoyance…

"Rima, mornin'!" A girly with strawberry pink hair held up with an x clip walked up to me.

"Good morning, Amu," I said with a small smile.

"I saw you speaking to Fujisaki! Isn't that like, the first time you've two spoke together?" Amu said, referring to my lame conversation with Nagihiko.

"Yeah, but it was nothing. Just a little intro and all that stuff! I doubt we'll ever speak again though," I said.

"He seems totally into you! Didn't you see him staring right directly into your eyes? Oh my gosh, that is like, definitely a sign that he likes you!" Amu giggled.

"Amu, seriously you've gotta stop reading those Teen magazines! They're just a bunch of baloney," I groaned.

"Are not! Now listen to me, Rima. This is your one and only chance to win Fujisaki's heart! He's never had a lover and neither have you! And now…and now…" Amu began to spasm out. Oh great.

"Amu, I can't! You know why I don't date boys! I promised to myself! I will never ever and I mean: never fall for any boys at all! Not even Fujisaki! I will hate him to death if I must!" I said, flipping some of my golden locks behind my shoulder.

"Puh-lease, Rima! You can't be serious, can you?"

"I am serious! Now, let me get to class before the teacher suspends me!"

"Fine. But I promise you Rima, you and Fujisaki will get married and have a honeymoon and then you'll have a beautiful child and…and…you know!"

"Whatever!" I said, walking off towards the opposite direction of class.

I didn't want to go to class. Not now. I may get suspended for skipping class again, but this was important. Amu's words seem to have gotten to me. Not good. If Amu's words were getting to me, then that means…I may actually have faith in her. Ugh, no way! Seriously I've got to pull myself together! Oooh, I know! I'll just go to the mall and shop! Maybe that will get things off my mind! Of course, I'll go after school.

I went behind the school and ventured down to the woods where there was a dirt path. I followed it until I was walking alongside a stone wall. I soon reached a huge round building: the Planetarium. I stepped over the chain with a sign attached saying: _Do not enter._ I then entered the Planetarium, shut the door closed, and took a seat. I stared at the ceiling filled with many realistic stars. This was like my thinking place. Nobody was allowed in here, but I went in anyway.

"Ah…peace and quiet…" I said with a sigh of relief. I slowly closed my eyes.

---

"That's it! Mrs. and Mr. Mashiro, I am sorry to say that Mashiro Rima is forbidden to come to this school again!" Tsukasa said.

Normally Tsukasa was all calm and cheerful, but now…

"Mashiro Rima is expelled from Seiyo Academy!" Tsukasa concluded.

"What?! You said I would just be suspended!" I protested.

"I know what I said, but I found you in property that was closed off forever and you trespassed! That is against the law! I am sorry but this must be done! Terrible grades, poor behavior, breaking the law…I don't know what else to say!" Tsukasa buried his face in his hands.

Mother and Father were dead silent. Their eyes showed no emotion. They were stiff and hard like stone. It gave off a creepy feeling, making me scared. Tears were about to stream out of my eyes.

"Please…no…" I whispered.

"Rima, come on. We're going home…" Father said softly.

Mother grabbed my hand and yanked me out of Tsukasa's office. I was dragged out towards the gate of the school and pushed into my dad's car that was waiting outside. It was a silent drive home. Chills were repeatedly sent up my spinal cord. I knew what would happen. And it possibly couldn't have been good.

When we reached the house, my father grabbed a fistful of my hair and pulled me inside. I yelped in pain as I was thrown against the floor.

"How dare you do such things like this?" Mother screeched.

I then closed my eyes, praying to God for help. I screamed in pain as I was thrown everywhere, having things thrown at me…being punched and kicked and stabbed and scratched. The worst kind of abuse you can think of basically. When they were done, they left me on the living room floor, wincing in pain. I was bleeding terrible and I was in so much pain. This is why I couldn't fall for boys. They can't see the life I live. It…would be too horrible for them to bear. So now…all I can do is pray.

**A/N: ...I don't wanna continue...well...I do...but that's all up to you. I will update this faster than the others because this is helping me gain ideas. So yeah. Hopefully this fic lends you some ideas as well...? This is obviously Rimahiko too~ w00t! And there will be a lot of it too so yeah...don't worry! Enjoy it while it's alive! ^^ Please review...? So that way I know how it's going so far~**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: The chapters are short and so is the story...but because of the short chapters then the story seems long! Enjoy as much as possible! Oh, and I must warning you, that every chapter the POV changes between Rima and Nagihiko. Heck, maybe even Amu. Anyway, today is Nagihiko's POV. I will say who's POV it is before the chapter begins. So here I go!**

**_Nagihiko POV_  
**

**Chapter 2**

I was just mindlessly walking through the hallway when I heard yelling and crying coming from Tsukasa's office. I slowly stopped and wheeled. I inched nearer and nearer towards the door until the sound was more clear.

"Mashiro Rima is expelled!"

The voice sounded like Tsukasa.

"But you said I would be suspended only!"

That must be Rima.

"I know what I said but you've been skipping classes, trespassing property, your behavior! I'm speechless!" Tsukasa moaned.

"Rima, come. We're going home now."

Now _that_ voice I didn't recognize, but I guessed it was Rima's father.

The door slowly creaked open. I just stood still as a statue, scared to be caught eavesdropping. Luckily they opened the door all the way. Sadly, they almost slammed the door against my face. I could see the back of Rima and her parents, marching their way down the hallway. I raised a brow with suspicion. I didn't understand. Why was Rima being expelled? She seemed so nice earlier, but hearing what Tsukasa said…is it true? He made Rima sound like some…some…delinquent!

"Fujisaki, what were you doing eavesdropping?" Tsukasa was standing in front of me, casting a shadow over myself.

"Why is Rima expelled? What did she do?" I demanded. Normally I wouldn't get up into people's businesses, but for some reason Rima was different.

"We're finding a new Queen chair," Tsukasa said, avoiding my question.

"Answer. Me. Or. Else." I said between gritted teeth.

Everyone knew that I was pretty good with a naginata, and that I _always_ get my way no matter what. Nobody ever dared tried to suspend or expel me. Now, I'm going to get Rima back into school no matter what this freak Tsukasa thinks!

"S-She trespassed i-into t-the P-P-..." Tsukasa dared to not complete to sentence.

"The Planetarium I guess?" I said suspiciously.

Tsukasa nodded his head nervously.

"Bring her back into this school! I'll be sure to straighten things out with her. You can obviously trust me, right Amakawa?" I said, smiling the most innocent yet most deadly smile I could bear.

"No! No matter how many times you plead and beg…no! Besides, why would you want to help her? I remember when you were little I would watch you and I asked if you were interested in anyone. Then you said no and that you hate girls! So _hah_!" Tsukasa said, smirking.

I had to admit, it was true. I've hated girls ever since, and I couldn't dare stand them. I tried my hardest to be as nice as I could (I was trained to be kind to others) and not to strangle them every time they asked me out. But I wonder why am I fending up for Rima?

"Maybe you…like her?" Tsukasa grinned.

"Do not!"

"Do too."

"Do. Not!"

"Do. Too."

"Shut up!

"You shut up."

"You're an idiot, you know that?"

"I know you are but what am I?"

"Ugh! I give up!"

After that little…argument…I marched off down the hallway towards my newfound destination. I was going to go find Amu; irrelevant isn't it? I had to ask her where Rima lived so maybe I can get her back into school. I could force Rima to say sorry and all of that stuff and she'd be back! Then I can go back to my own life in solitary.

I found Amu just sitting on a bench, basically just lounging around. She had her head tilted upwards, staring at the clouds. She looked like she was trying to make shapes out of them. I rolled my eyes and reluctantly walked towards her. The people surrounding us gasped when I tapped Amu lightly on the shoulder. I bet they're all thinking I'm going to ask her out.

"Eh? Oh my…Fujisaki Nagihiko!" Amu screamed.

"Mhm, yeah you already know that, Amu…" I said. Seriously, she used to be all punk goth but now…she's…she's…like some flower! I hate those kinds of girls the most. Thinking they're all beautiful and pretty and can win my affection. Yeah right.

"What do you want? Wait…you're asking for Rima aren't you?" Amu said, bouncing up and down giddily.

"Yeah, how did you know?"

"Because I think you like her. Am I right?"

"No."

"Awh, but you two are perfect for each other!" Amu's eyes went all starry and stuff I do not want to go into.

"Look, that's not the point! The point is: Rima's expelled," I said bringing out the flat truth.

"…"

"Amu?"

"…"

I could see the tears about to leak out of Amu's eyes. Oh great! I bet this is going to go into the school newspaper with the headline: _**'Fujisaki Makes Girl Cry'**_ I can definitely imagine that! Um…calm her down is one way! Must calm her down…ah! I know! Oh great I am so going to regret this…

Slowly I reluctantly leaned down, about to kiss her when…

_Slap!_

I reached a hand towards my cheek where Amu's hand slapped me. A big fat hand mark was left there. My eyes widened and I stared down into Amu's leaky big golden eyes.

"Don't kiss me! Don't you _ever_ kiss me! I've heard you've never kissed a girl. If that's true, your first kiss should be with Rima! I know you love her! I know you do! If you didn't, then you wouldn't be here telling me about this!" Amu screamed, shaking me by the shoulders violently.

"Amu…" I smiled lightly at her. "Okay, I'll be sure to get Rima back. Just…tell me where she lives."

"Oh that's easy!" Amu pulled out a small piece of notebook paper and scribbled down Rima's address on it. She handed it to me.

"She doesn't live that far to be honest, but her parents…um…never mind…" Amu said, staring at the ground.

"What about her parents?" I asked slowly.

"Rima told me to never mention her parents. I asked her about them once, and she just yelled at me and slapped me. It was as if something terrible has happened between her and them you know?" Amu got up and without any warning, she head off towards the Royal Garden.

I stood there with that small piece of paper in my hand. I stuffed it into my back pocket and headed off in the same direction as Amu. I would have to see Rima on a day we don't have a meeting. Typically I would not mind going to the Royal Garden for meetings and work, but this is different. That's when an idea popped into my head. I could just go skip the meeting and go to Rima's house! Then I could make up an excuse as for why I didn't come to the meeting. Perfect!

I ran off in the opposite direction of the Royal Garden, towards the gates of the school. I kept on running down the sidewalk next to the school borders until I had to cross the street. I followed the address until I reach a big white house. It looked so royal as if it were fit for a princess. It wasn't that big though since my house was a whole lot bigger. I slowly made my way up the steps and rang the doorbell.

A couple of seconds passed. I heard yelling and more crying. It made me cringe. The door swung open and a man who looked drunk with a cigarette in his mouth stared at me.

"Who the hell are you?" the man said.

"I-I was wondering if R-R-R-Rima was-" I began.

"No Rima here. Now get lost, kid. I got some business to take care of," the man said, slamming the door in my face.

Huh? Wasn't this the right address? I stared at the paper in my hands. Rima… Maybe the man was right. Why would such a pure innocent girl live in such a dump like this? I turned around and planned to walk away when I heard someone call my name.

"Fujisaki!"

I turned around and saw Rima standing in a white nightgown with a robe surrounding her small body. Her hair was tied up in a wavy ponytail. She looked so breakable right now.

"What are you doing here?" Rima took a couple more steps towards me. I did the same.

"I heard about the expulsion," I said softly.

"O-Oh…yeah…look it's nothing. Wait, how did you know where I live?" Rima looked at me with a raised eyebrow.

"Amu gave me your address. I wanted to help you get back into school. I don't think I can bear with a different Queen in your place. So…maybe if you come with me to school tomorrow and apologize and try to do better, Tsukasa may let you back in!" I said. I think I have too much confidence in this plan…

"I…I can't. I can't go back. Please…please do not help me! I refuse to let you help me!" Rima screamed.

I was taken aback by Rima's words. What did she mean by not help her? Did she really not want to come back?

"Stay away from me! Just…stay away!" Rima punched my arm.

I didn't wince in pain or look away. Her punches were pretty weak to me since I'm kind of strong…I guess. But that's not the point! I grabbed her wrist and pulled her towards me. Our eyes met contact. I gazed into her golden orbs while she gazed into mine. I had this huge impulse to kiss her, but…I just couldn't!

"Nagihiko…"

"You said my first name for the first time," I pointed out. Oh great…just smooth!

"Ah! I-I'm so sorry! I…" Rima stammered.

I chuckled. "That's okay, Rima. May I call you that?" I smiled at her.

"Y-Yes you may! Please!" Rima said, smiling. Her smile then faded. She pushed me away.

"But…stay away from me. Don't ever be near me. You'll get hurt sooner or later," Rima said, turning away from me. She headed back towards the backyard and climbed over the fence. As she did so, I saw a huge cut on the back of her leg.

My heart seemed to ache when she told me to stay away, but I decided to obey instead of arguing with her. I made my way towards my own home, leaving the conversation at that. I didn't feel in the mood to do anything. What did she mean by getting hurt? I didn't understand. But I was sure of one thing: I was going to spend as much time with her as possible to get her back into school if I must! Then…I can forget we ever even met…

**A/N: This wasn't my most favorite chapter...wait...this is only the second chapter now isn't it? Anyway, I don't really like how this chapter came out to be honest. But you guys may like it. I only liked the part where Nagihiko forcefully pulled Rima towards him. xD Other than that...bleh... '~' anyway, Shugo Chara is ending December 28? The manga at least...but still! Fi-nal-ly! I know most of you may be disappointed, but Shugo Chara really has to end or else it will only get worse and worse! We all know Shugo Chara Party! is only a filler season. Only fillers since they solved pretty much most of the storyline. We just need to know who will Amu choose I guess...Anyway, please review and tell me what you think! ^^ **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry for not updating in awhile! ^^;; I was kind of...lazy...anyway I was working on it but the thing is...I got a new laptop (an emachine) and my Dell desktop computer was taken away by my dad to be...studied on...anyway I realized that the chapter for this story was on there that I was working on. So this chapter is kind of rushed and I apologize for that! And forgive me for mistakes! I'm still learning how to type with a laptop~ ^^;;;**

**POV: RIMA  
**

**Chapter 3**

My heart was drumming on the inside of my chest. What and why was he here? Damn that Amu…always having a big mouth. Hey, I love her but it's true! But that wasn't the point. Nagihiko, the one I have been in love with since I first came into the Guardians now knew where I lived. I felt happy, but yet scared at the same time. I decided to shake it off though. Right now is no time to think such things. I just need him to hate my guts.

I slipped under my covers, ready to go to sleep when Father burst through the door. He walked in with Mother following suit. I sat up straight, wondering what was wrong. "M-Mother, F-Father! What are you doing here?" I ask, my voice shaking.

"What was a boy doing here?" Mother asked as calm as she could manage.

"I honestly have no idea!" I said truthfully.

"Hm? Oh really? My senses tell me you're lying. It's just as expected from Lil' Miss Expelled Princess," Father spat.

"Your senses are wrong!" I suddenly screamed.

Silence filled the air. I sat there quietly, squinting my eyes shut as I waited for something to hit and knock me out. I felt nothing. Slowly and carefully I lifted my head and opened my eyes. I saw Father staring at the ground. When he brung his head up to look at me…

WHAM!

My head hit the wall hard, almost making a hole go right through it. My eyes widened in fear. Father's face was red with anger and he looked like he was about to have a heart attack.

"Don't you dare talk about at me you fucking bitch!" Father cursed.

Tears rapidly streamed out of my eyes. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"

---

I was forced to go shop for groceries all by myself. It was a punishment. Oh and I know what you're all thinking. It may not seem that bad, but it's _horrible!_ Mother puposely gave me a super long list! And they expect me to carry it all without no help. Especially from that bastard Fujisaki. It was his fault I ended up this way anyway. Why can't he just-

"Yo, Rima! I didn't expect to see you here,"Nagihiko said. He strode over to my side.

I obnoxiously turned my head away from him. "Hmph! Don't you have something to do?" I asked.

"Well, I do have dance practice in two hours, but other than that no."

"Well for your info I'm extremely busy and I have no time for such spoiled rich boys."

"Awh, Rima you know that's not how you truly feel. I've been hearing rumors-especially from Amu-that you have a major crush on me."

Damn Amu.

"Hah. Hah. Hah. Very funny, Fujisaki."

"I thought we were going by first names now?"

"Well not anymore! I'm angry at you!"

"Um…may I ask why?"

"You're the reason why…ugh never mind! You wouldn't understand! Besides, it"s none of your business!"

"I see…"

Awh, he looks so cute today! I know I'm being so rude to him but it's for a good reason. I can't let his hotness get to my head or else who knows what will happen! I must be honest but, I really must admit I feel guilty and dirty for having to be this way towards him.

"Look, I'm sorry. It's just…I have a lot on my mind, okay?" I said, trying to relax myself the best I possibly could.

"No, that's okay, Rima. I understand. You must be very busy, right? Want some help? A pretty girl like you shouldn't have to do labor," Nagihiko offered.

I felt a blush creep up my face. "U-Um…no thank you! I can do it myself." Eep! He called me pretty! I feel like I'm in heaven…Snap out of it Rima!

"Awh, c'mon, Rima! Please?" Nagihiko begged.

"Oh alright. Fine. But I'm carrying most of it," I said.

Am I crazy? The love of my life is offering me a break here and right now I'm trying to commit suicide?! Then again…my secret. Mother and Father also told me I couldn't have no help at all. Fujisaki has already pained me enough. My parents seeing someone helping me will not help relieve me of that terrible pain I am feeling right now. It will only make it worse. I could get twenty lashes for disobeying them! Father may lock me in the underground cellar again!

"Are you sure? I can't allow that," Nagihiko protested.

"I…um…well…" I stammered.

Nagihiko rose an eyebrow.

"Leave me alone! Just leave me alone!" I finally scream.

Quickly I make a run for it, dragging the heavy bags along with me. I hoped to get far, but my legs weren't strong enough. Eventually once I reached a stop sign that was a couple feets away, I collapsed.

"Rima!" Nagihiko called out to me. He ran over to my side and knelt down next to me. "Are you okay?"

I sat up straight, coughing. I gave a mega glare at Nagihiko, hoping to scare him. But instead he just burst out laughing as if he were high on drugs.

"What's so funny?" I pouted.

"You look so cute that it's hilarious!" Nagihiko chuckled.

I turned away from him, blushing like mad. I couldn't let him see me like this. That would only lead up to one conclusion: that I love him. He may already know it, but it's too embarrassing to actually confess myself.

"W-Whatever…" I muttered. I stood up, brushing off the dust particles off my clothes. I looked around helplessly until I saw a shopping cart next to a nearby department store. "Hey, can you watch my food for me?" I asked.

Nagihiko stopped laughing and just stared at me. It was one of those silent moments again. My eyes slowly began to become drawn to his. I then realized what was happening and snapped back to my senses. Quickly I ran down the street towards the department store, got the cart, and quickly ran back with the cart.

Nagihiko watched my every move. He watched me put the bags into the cart carefully. When I was done, I slowly tried to push the cart. It wouldn't budge. I tried again. Same results.

"Why won't this darned thing move!?" I whined.

"I guess you're just too weak?" Nagihiko said slowly.

"Oh just shut up. I am not weak. I can do this myself," I challenged.

"Alright then. If you really don't need my help, then I'll just be off then," Nagihiko said, heading off in the opposite direction I was going.

I hopelessly watched Nagihiko walk off. I turned my attention back to the cart. "I won't lose to you. Never," I muttered. I attempted to push the cart once again, only to slip and fall onto the concrete. "On second thought…Nagihiko!" I began flailing my arms.

Nagihiko stopped in his tracks and turned halfway around. "Hm? Yes, my beloved Rima?" He smirked.

"Since when was I your beloved?" I scowled. Inside my heart was racing.

"Never to be honest and probably never will. Anyway, you needed something?" Nagihiko slowly made his way back over to me.

"Please help me push the cart…" I murmured softly.

Nagihiko smiled at me and then with a strong push, the cart started the roll. I walked alongside Nagihiko as he pushed the cart towards my home. I kept taking small quick glances over at him. He looked so handsome and strong and hot and…no! If I keep tempting myself like this, sooner or later I will fall into his trap. When I fall into his trap, we may become lovers! Then again…he probably thinks of me as a friend or an acquaintance since he said we will never become lovers. It was hopeless for me. But even if we weren't lovers, we may become close to where he discovers the secret life I've been leading this whole time.

As I was in my little daze, Nagihiko elbowed me in the ribs. I shook my head, trying to clear my mind. We were a block away from my house.

"I can take it from here," I said quickly before Nagihiko could say anything himself.

"Ah, Rima, before you go…can I ask something real quick?" Nagihiko asked.

"Um…sure?" I said, unsure.

"I'm confident in bringing you back to school where you belong. So even if I do act so nice to you, don't take it seriously. I just don't want another Queen's Chair. So just hurry up and come back. After that, do me a favor. Forget about me, alright?" Nagihiko's voice when sharp and dark that it almost scared me.

"Why?" I asked, eager to know.

No! No! No! I can't forget about Nagihiko! I just can't! It isn't fair! I don't mind not ever having contact with him ever again, but to forget about Nagihiko? That's…unbelievable! Horrid! Terrible! Unfair!

"Ah…um…bye!" Nagihiko hurriedly ran off.

I stood there, confused as ever. What in the world just happened? Suddenly he goes and runs off? What in the world was that about? I sighed deeply and took in a deep breath as I shoved the cart with all my might the rest of the way home. And he just had to leave me here heartbroken too…

**A/N: The reason why Nagihiko told her that rude comment is obvious...and it sounded like Twilight to me when I typed it so I am giving it a good reason for it's lame purpose! Anyway, I need to catch up on Shugo Chara. Must finish Shakugan no Shana then watch more of SOUL EATERRRRR! w**

**Anyway, hope you all had a good Christmas! 33 Or Hanukkah or Kwanza...whichever! 33 I got mostly electronics for christmas~ I got a new laptop, an ipod touch, a clock radio, DDR for the wii, and a snuggie~ :DDD also 120 bucks and a pretty top~ 3 So yeah...you all probably don't care but...yeah...anyway, what did you all do for Christmas and or what did you get? :o You don't have to tell me though~ I just want a review so I know if this chapter was yay or nay~ 3  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I'm so sorry for not updating in awhile! I'm...just lazy??? ^^;; Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter. It may seemed rushed, but this story is almost over anyway sooo~ Yup.**

**NAGIHIKO POV  
**

**Chapter 4**

I heaved a deep sigh. Why did I have to suddenly blurt that out loud? I stared at the ground, disappointed in myself. _'I'm so sorry Rima…'_ I looked up at the sky, wondering if everything was going to be alright. Why did I even say that in the first place? My head spun in confusion. _'Calm down, Nagihiko…it will all be clear to you soon…'_

I quickened my pace as I ran even farther and farther from Rima. When I reached my gigantic mansion, I stopped. Mother probably wanted me to help her with cooking which I didn't feel like doing right now. All I wanted was to think about Rima. Why in the world would I want to think about her? Maybe because I was worried about her. She was banned from school and within a week we would have a new queen. For some reason I didn't want that. I wanted to convince myself that I wanted Rima to come back so I wouldn't have to adjust to the awkwardness.

I decided to think more about this subject while playing basketball. I rang the doorbell, forgetting my keys again. Slowly the gates before me opened inward slowly. I made my way up the cobblestone path to the front door of the house and opened it. Closing the door behind me, I quickly rushed towards the backyard when I heard someone call my name.

"Nagihiko, where do you think you're going?" Mother asked me curiously. She was holding a stirring stick and her hair was in a sloppy bun. Just to sum it up, she looked like a total mess.

"Um…to play basketball," I said as I slowly inched my way away from her.

"Oh no you are not. You have practice today. Plus you need to help me cook dinner," Mother said.

"Fine. I'll do it," I muttered. I walked past my mother, swiftly grabbing the stirring stick. I headed into the kitchen. My eyes widened in horror. What _happened_ to this place? It looked like some mini tornado came along and messed the whole kitchen up! I turned to look at my mom, my jaw dropping.

"Now do you see why I need your help?" Mother said nervously. She quickly left. Probably to get some cleaning utensils to clean up this mess because for sure I am not cleaning this up!

I grabbed an apron from the pantry and put it on. I went over to the stove. I felt like gagging right now. This…this was just gross. It was horrid. It was terrible. I looked in the oven to see burnt...everything. Mother makes cooking so hard. That's it. I'm doing the cooking from now on before this place ends up exploding into a million pieces because of Mother's horrific cooking.

Mother came back soon enough with a bunch of cleaning utensils. She looked at me with pleading eyes, as if she was hoping for me to help her. I mouthed 'no' to her and returned back to work. I began taking out pots and pans and other cooking utensils. I then started to get to work, forgetting about Rima for a minute.

---

"It's ready!" I called. I was setting the table in the dining room with the food already set on the table. Now all they had to do was come here and get the food themselves.

The whole family (including minor workers here) came downstairs to eat. I feel like it was a Thanksgiving party. I decided I wasn't hungry. I wanted to sort out my mixed up feelings. So I decided to go upstairs to my bedroom. Once I was in my own solitary room, I sat down on the floor laying down on my back.

Now to my thoughts…

Didn't I hate girls? Yes, yes I do. So shouldn't I hate Rima since she's also a girl? Man, do I sound sexist… Anyway, apparently no. I mean, I keep hanging around Rima as if I do actually like her. I don't like her though, right? Please tell me I am right or else someone please shoot me now. Though Rima does smell nice. Her hair smells that of coconut which smelled pretty sweet. Her skin felt like ice, but for some reason I liked the touch. Okay, that is it! I feel like a pervert! But it is true…

Sighing, I sat up straight. I do not like Rima at all. I'm pretty sure of that. I mean, Rima is nice and all, but she is super stubborn. Aside from that she can be such an annoyance. This is why I need to forget about her. Or else I will end up falling in love with her which I don't want. Besides, I will hurt her. I'm sure of it.

---

"Did you hear what happened yesterday?"

"Yeah! I actually witnessed it! I heard yelling and screaming."

"Maybe she's dead."

"Heh, probably! She deserves it. She thinks she's EVERYTHING when she isn't!"

"I'm glad she got expelled."

I was walking around the school campus when I heard people whispering and snickering but some stuff. It wasn't like I cared. But I heard this one conversation. It sounded like they were talking about Rima. I raised an eyebrow and stared at the gossipers strangely.

"Uh-oh. Fujisaki at two o'clock!" one of the gossipers squealed.

"He is so hot!" the other gossiper squealed as well.

I rolled my eyes and continued walking. Their conversation seemed interesting though, so I rounded the corner and found a ladder leading up to the roof of the school. I decided to take the risk and slowly climbed up the rungs until I reached the top. I was really high up. No way could I hear them all the way up hear. I climbed back down, feeling someone tap my shoulder. I yelped and turned around to see Amu.

"Nagihiko, good to see you!" Amu said cheerfully.

"Um…hi. Hey, do you know what the story is about Rima today?" I asked.

"Oooh, so you've heard? It all started last night. From the Mashiro household, there was this screaming and 'help me! Help me!' and also crying. People are normally used to it, but it was a hell lot louder than usual so people actually took notice. Someone also called the cops over there too. The cops went in, but they never came back out," Amu explained. She grinned.

My eyes widened in horror. "Aren't you worried about her?" I asked, concerned.

"Of course I am! It's just…I don't want others to know I'm worried! I have a rep to protect!" Amu said in a hushing tone.

"Some friend you must be…" I muttered.

"Why do you care anyway? Do you…like her?" Amu smirked.

"For the love of god, no I do not!" I groaned, beginning to walk off again.

My heart seemed to quicken when I heard the news about Rima. What was going on? Should I check on her? No. I shouldn't. I mean, it isn't my business anyway. But this just seemed to be getting out of hand. Then again, it was just a rumor. It could be fake for all I know. But for some reason my heart told me to check on her. I sighed. I guess I'll follow my heart. It's ridiculous to be honest, but I don't know if I have any other choice.

I looked at the time, realizing class was about to start soon. I quickly began to run off into the building to class. _'Please let them rumors be a lie…'_

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed this chapter and please do not forget to leave a review~ ^^**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I still want this story to be 10 chapters long, but I feel like this story is ending REALLY soon...so I'm shortening the chapters. S-Sorry! ^^; I am writing four fanfics. Two (including this one) which are meant to be short. Anyway, this one is ending in 5 more chapters probably. Maybe even less due to the condition it is in right now. Yeah...I'm kind of insane with characters, so beware with the insane-ness...I guess this story was to show how bad..child abuse can become? ^^; I dunno...but yeah. Anyway, please enjoy!**

**RIMA POV  
**

**Chapter 5**

I sat in the corner of my room, whimpering. It was such a blur, but it was so scary at the same time. This never happened before. Never in my life has this happened. Normally I would just get minor cuts and bruises, but never this bad! I could just remember what happened last night. It was official. My life was scarred forever.

"_You know nothing about our child! I love Rima more than the world itself!" Mother screamed._

"_Oh really? You're the reason why she was kidnapped!" Father shouted._

_I winced as I watched the scene before me. They didn't understand. They didn't love me. They didn't care about me. They only cared about themselves and their own separate lives. Never in my life have I gotten to spend a real family moment with them. It was only "I hate you" this and "Go and die, you son of a bitch" that._

_Tears welled up in my eyes. I didn't want this. No. I never asked for this. What did I do that was so wrong to even deserve this? "Please! Stop!" I cried._

_Mother and Father stopped their deadly shouting and turned their attention to me. "Go to your room, Rima," Mother ordered. I could tell she was trying so hard to not yell at me._

"_No!" I screamed. What was I doing? "I can not take this anymore! You don't know how it feels to be me! Don't you see? You don't give a crap about me! All you two ever do nowadays is fight!" _

_Fire burned in my father's eyes. He walked over to me and grabbed a fistful of my hair and lifting me into the air. I began screaming in pain. "What was that?" Father spat. He threw me against the wall. I let out a painful yelp. Please...someone...help..._

"_Stop...Stop...STOP!" I cried, begging for help._

"_Shut up, you pathetic brat! Do you want to get yourself killed?" Father threatened, pulling out a lighter. _

_I saw the flame dancing around in circles when my father lit the light. I began screaming and crying for forgiveness. "Stop! No! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm SORRY!" _

"_Too late for 'sorry',"Father said. He grinned wickedly as he neared the flame towards my head. _

_Ding-dong._

"_Tsch. Who is it?" Father shut his lighter off and went to answer the door. Thank the heavens that the doorbell rang!_

_My eyes widened when I saw the police. _

"_Sir, may we come in? We got a complaint about screaming and yelling for help," the officer said._

"_That person was crazy. There was no such thing. Just a regular family day," Father lied._

_Pssh, yeah right! That liar! Come on, officer. Notice me, the little girl sprawled on the ground! Please! The officer noticed me just like I prayed. The officer raised a brow. Father's eyes turned dark. He was about to be sent to jail now. What was he going to do? Hmm? He was finally caught and-_

_The officer fell to the ground, burning in flames. "Urgh...gack..." The officer coughed up blood._

_My eyes widened. My parents were murderers! Killers! Someone! Please help me! I couldn't believe this was happening. No. This just was not possible. I inched closed towards the wall. "Y-You...You killer!" I accused._

_Father turned to me and smirked. "Time for you to be sent to Hell where you belong," Father announced. Mother made no attempt to stop him at all. What kind of life was I living? I could see the flame flickering before me._

"_No!" I screamed. I quickly got up and kicked my father in the nuts. He crouched over in agonizing pain as I took this chance to make a break for it. I ran as far away from that house as fast as possible. _

"W-Why? Why me...?" I cried. The only reason I came back home was the grab my stuff. My father was obviously going to murder me if he found out I have returned. I stood up again and grabbed a suitcase I found hidden deep in the back of my closet. I began packing all of my personal favorites. I could hear footsteps nearing my door. I hurriedly locked my suitcase and dropped it outside of my window. The doorknob began to jiggle fiercely. I climbed down the vine next to my window, not forgetting to shut my window tight.

I fell onto the ground with a soft landing. I grabbed my suitcase and ran. Where was I going to go? Amu's house? No way. Amu would spread this around at school. I couldn't think of another place to go. I kept on running until I was drained from all of my energy. I collapsed to the ground, breathing heavily.

-

"W-Where am I?" I asked aloud.

"You're in the Fujisaki mansion," a familiar voice said.

My eyes fluttered open, and I found myself face to face with Fujisaki Nagihiko. No. Oh no. No. No. No. NO. I cannot be here! I mean...if I'm here...then...oh my gosh! I...I just can't be here!

"Are you okay?" Nagihiko asked with concern.

"O-Of course I am. I need to leave immediately!" I announced, trying to get up.

Nagihiko pushed me back down. "No. You haven't fully recovered yet."

"What are you talking about?" I asked, rubbing the back of my head. Ow...

"When I found you, you had a fever. Oh, and I heard a rumor at school about someone screaming bloody murder and that the police went to your house and never came back out," Nagihiko said.

Oh, so even when I don't go to Amu's house, it still spreads to school! Oh yeah, that is just wonderful. I rolled my eyes and sighed. "Okay then. I won't try to leave. But being around me too much, you'll just get hurt," I warned.

"I don't mind that at all," Nagihiko said with a soft smile.

Why? Why does he not care? He's so kind, yet I didn't like it. I didn't like him being kind to me. I could tell that it was only kindness done out of pity. He didn't like me. And he never would. I stared at the ground hopelessly.

"Why...?"

"Huh?" Nagihiko looked at me, clueless.

"Why are you so kind to me? Why?!" I cried. I covered my face with my hands.

Nagihiko looked at me with sympathy. "Because...because...you're my friend. Don't friends care for each other?" Nagihiko asked.

"I don't want to be your friend! I hate you! Alright? Why can't you just hate me back?" I sobbed.

"Because I don't want to. I was taught to love, not hate."

I stared at the ground, not knowing what to say. He was so kind to me, and yet I treated him like crap for a stupid reason. I didn't understand. Why was he being like this? Something told me it was because he liked me too, but that was not possible. For someone as hot as Nagihiko, it seemed only but a fairytale.

"I didn't want to tell you this because I was scared...but..." I gulped. My time would be up sooner or later, so I decided it wouldn't matter anymore. "I love you!"

Silence passed between the two of us. Nagihiko's bangs covered his eyes. He looked up at me, smiling weakly. "I'm sorry, but I cannot accept your feelings."

What?

I could feel my heart breaking into a million pieces. What did he mean by he could not accept my feelings? I thought I would hurt him, but I was wrong. It was vice versa. He hurt me. Tears welled up in my eyes. I tried to hold them back. "O-Oh...I see..."

"It's just...I have no interest in girls right now. Please forgive me. We can still be friends, right?" Nagihiko asked, his eyes pleading.

I suddenly stood up and grabbed my suitcase which was next to the bed I was apparently laying on. "I...don't want to see you..."

I then darted off, running. He rejected me! He actually...rejected me! I never felt this heartbroken in my life! I could hear Nagihiko repeatedly calling after me. I ran out of his house, refusing to see Nagihiko. I didn't want to see him. I just couldn't stand to see him at all.

It was pouring cats and dogs outside. When I was out of eyesight, I fell onto the muddy grass, covered in muck and mud. Rain drenched my clothes and hair. I've never felt like such a mess before. I kept on sobbing, choking back on my tears.

"I've fallen for you...but now..." I stared at the sky, hiccuping.

**A/N: I was listening to my iPod and there was this one duet song that came on while I was finishing up this chapter. I think it was called "I've Fallen For You" by Kim Chiu along with..her lover...^^;; And I was liek: "OMFG...this would be an awesome duet!" So I am gonna use that song and make a duet out of it in the epilogue. ^^ Yes there will be an epilogue. The epilogue will basically be a songfic chappie~ ^o^ Anyway, yeah...please review and tell me what you think! Ahahaha~**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: It ended faster than I planned. Yeah this is the last chapter. But there will be an epilogue...but it's a songfic to be honest. So I won't put completed on it until I write the songfic which I will work on right now~ :3 Please enjoy~**

**Chapter 6**

I watched her run off into the rain. I tried to restrain all of my will to call her back and say I loved her as well. But I just couldn't. Yes. I admit it. I've fallen for her. After all of these years of hate and dread for girls, I have fallen for one myself. It pained me to see her cry and hurt like this. Where was she to go now? She just couldn't go back home. It was like a nightmare back there for her. But why? That's when it came clear to my mind. She was being abused. She always had been. No wonder why everyday when she went to school show would have minor bruises covering up her petite skin. Also no wonder why she cried all the time. No wonder she always flinched when she was scolded. She was scared of being abused again.

One thing that really bugged me was why Rima had said she would hurt me. Wasn't it vice versa? I sighed and shook my head. I had to talk to Rima fast. If I let her keep running away from me, then things never will patch up like they should. I stood up and grabbed an umbrella.

"Nagihiko, where are you going?" Mother asked.

"Just going out for a walk. Bye!" I quickly ran out of the house, slamming the doors shut behind me before Mother could protest.

I shivered slight. Dammit. Why didn't I bring a coat with me? Oh right, because I was in such of a hurry to leave. I sighed and kept on walking. It was dark outside and rain was pouring hard on my umbrella. Soon a gust of wind blew right in my face with gallons of rain following suit. Droplets of water splattered all over my clothing. Mother was going to be angry when she saw this.

I kept on walking forward, repeatedly calling out Rima's name. "Rima? Rima!"

Suddenly, out of nowhere I heard small little sniffs and sobbing. I looked at my surroundings, trying to find out where the noise was coming from. When I looked to my left, I saw a damp and shadowy petite figure sitting on a wooden bench. Cautiously, I moved towards the shadow.

"R-Rima?"

The shadow lifted its head up in response to my voice. It was Rima! Thank god she was okay.

"S-Stay away! Stay away from me!" Rima backed away as fast as she possibly could. I ran after her and grabbed her wrist. Rima began to scream, cry, pout, kick, and squirm. She also attempted to punch me in the face.

"Rima, calm down!" I pleaded.

"Why did you follow me? I thought you hated me!" Rima cried, tears slipping out of her eyes.

"No. I...I was wrong..." I murmured softly.

"W-What?" Rima's expression changed from anger and hurt to confusion.

"I love you too is what I mean!" I shouted out loud.

Five minutes passed by, and there was still no answer from the blonde petite. I stared at Rima, worried. Soon, I felt her shaking and small little sounds. She was...laughing!? Rima looked up at me with smiling eyes.

"Y-You...accepted my feelings. This is the one miracle I have always dreamed for before I died," Rima said, smiling happily.

"What do you mean before you die?" I asked. My voice began to shake with fear.

"Nagihiko...I love you as well, but I must go. I just realized that...yesterday when I was given a drink by my father who seemed to nice yesterday...it was drugged..." Rima confessed softly. Tears began to slip from her eyes.

"How do you know this? Please let this be a joke, Rima! Y-You can't die on me! Please," I begged. I was now on my knees.

Rima fell to the ground alongside me. "I am sorry, Nagihiko. But...my time is up..."

"No...no...NO!" I tried to deny it. "No! We'll live together forever and have a happy life! We can start all over and..and..." My voice began to crack.

Rima grabbed my hand and pulled me closer until our lips were now touching. She was...kissing me. The kiss was so sweet and tender that I didn't want to let go. It held so much life to it. When the life suddenly disappeared, I knew she was gone. Her hand felt limp in mine. Her face was now pale and life was unable to be seen in her eyes. Rima Mashiro died right in front of me. All because of abuse.

-

I sat at the Guardians' table alone. My hands were clenched together in a fist. I was staring at the ground. I could feel tears slipping from my eyes. Why? Why did it end this way? I leaned back in my chair and stared up at the glass ceiling. Now I knew why I hated girls. Because I was afraid of getting hurt like this. Except it ended worse than I expected.

I could hear the door open behind me. It was Tadase. What did that kid want now?

"I'm sorry what happened to Rima, Fujisaki-kun," Tadase said sincerely. He took a seat next to me.

"She was my everything. I loved her...yet I was so stupid to realize that on the day she died!" I slammed my fist against the table, standing up.

"I...don't believe she is dead..." Tadase muttered softly.

"Wha-?"

"She is alive in another dimension. At least she can't get hurt no more. She won't be able to feel pain. She is happier for sure. Now all she must do is wait until you come for her," Tadase said with a small smile.

I looked at Tadase in the eyes to be sure he wasn't just messing with my emotions. He wasn't. I smiled back at him. "Yeah. You're right. Thanks, Tadase," I said.

"No problem. Now, let's see you shoot some hoops!" Tadase suggested.

"Alright!" I agreed. Tadase headed out of the Royal Garden. I slowly followed after him. I smiled to myself. For once, that kid actually made me happy. Normally he annoyed me, but now...it didn't matter anymore. I would come after Rima someday.

So just wait for me, Rima. Please don't cry, Rima-chan. Because I will be there soon enough...

**A/N: Please don't kill me for such a lame ending! Y'know...I really am tired of writing Rimahiko...so I decided to end it right here and now. But yeah...it may seem like a sad ending, but the epilogue is a HAPPY ending...sorta? Oh well! x3 Just please stay tuned and review...? Maybe...? And don't be like: "WTH!?!?" or "WTF!?!?!?" or anything similar or say the ending sucked. I was planning for her to die anyway...-___- Oh god...I am SOOO scared now to see what others are gonna do to me..T.T Anyway...review...???**


	7. Epilogue

**A/N: VERY short epilogue...but hopefully something you will love and cherish forever? *shot* I own nothing~**

**Epilogue**

_75 years later..._

Rima sat in the Garden of Eden all alone, humming a soft tune. She had been watching after Nagihiko this whole time ever since she had died. She waited for 75 years, and yet he still never came like he promised. Rima sighed. Maybe it was all hopeless?

"_What is this I'm feeling, I just can't explain? When your near, I'm just not the same. I try to hide it. Try not to show it. It's crazy. How could it be?" _Rima softly sang. The tune she was humming began to become a melodic song. _"I've fallen for you. Finally my heart gave in, and I've fallen in love. I finally know how it feels."_

"**When you said hello, I looked in your eyes."** A boyish voice sang along with Rima. Rima turned to see who the voice was. Her eyes lightened up happily.

"Nagihiko!" Rima cried happily as she ran over to him. She hugged him tightly.

"I'm here, Rima-chan. Just as I promised," Nagihiko whispered softly in her ear. He wrapped his arms around her.

"Will you please continue your singing? I like it very much," Rima pleaded. Nagihiko just laughed and continued the song.

"**Suddenly, It felt good inside. Is this really happening? Or I am just dreaming?. I guess it's true. I can't believe it." **

Rima took in a deep breath. She looked at Nagihiko with smiling eyes. Her cheeks were flushed red. Nagihiko grabbed Rima's petite hands and held her close to him.

"**I've fallen for you. Finally my heart gave in, and I've fallen in love. I finally know how it feels. So this is love!" **

Birds and other little woodland creatures belong to the Garden of Eden came out of their hiding places to see Rima and Nagihiko swaying to their own song. They danced together happily.

"**Doesn't matter where I am."**

"_Thoughts of you still linger in my mind."_

They both took in a deep breath and sang together in beautiful harmony. _**"No matter what time of date, I really really have fallen for you."**_

The chorus soon came around once again. Rima smiled at Nagihiko as Nagihiko returned the smile back. They swayed to the soft melody they were singing, dancing around the peaceful garden. A couple of angels came to see what was the beautiful melodic song.

"_**I've fallen for you. Finally my heart gave in, and I've fallen in love. I finally know how it feels. Suddenly, It felt good inside. Is this really happening? Or I am just dreaming?. I guess it's true. I can't believe it."**_

Their song ended and they parted their hands away from each other. Tears were flowing down Rima's cheeks. Nagihiko quickly swiped away Rima's tears, hugging her close. Rima buried her chest in Nagihiko's chest. She was always waiting for this wonderful moment.

"I love you, Nagihiko."

"I love you too, Rima."

Nagihiko leaned down and pressed his lips against Rima's. It was a soft but yet sweet kiss that they both had shared. There they stood, hand in hand, lip to lip, soul to soul, heart to heart. They were finally together. There was nothing to worry about anymore.

They could finally have their happily ever after.

**~*The End*~**


End file.
